


A Fine Line

by Itisyours



Category: The Avengers (2012), Thor - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe of an Alternate Universe, Bodyswap, F/M, Magical Accidents, Opposites Attract
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-05-31
Updated: 2013-08-31
Packaged: 2017-12-13 11:13:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,915
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/823650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Itisyours/pseuds/Itisyours
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Neither of them knew that there was a fine line between their worlds. She wasn't supposed to go to see him. It's her fault he was able to use some of his magic. It's her fault he caused a magical mishap. Yet, in one way, it was never her fault at all. It was all his fault.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. A Magical Mishap

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Summer has begun so expect some stories to be coming. I've got a few ideas but my latest one is this... So enjoy!

For a creature of the dark, the light was not helpful. Loki thought as he sat in his bright, cold prison all by himself. No one was allowed to come and talk to him without the permission of the Allfather. The guards who watched him hardly said anything.

They kept their heads held high and ignored Loki, but were always ready to spring into action if he managed to escape. Odin had taken several precautions to make sure that would not be the case. There were several enchantments and charms placed on his cage. They didn't prevent him from hearing the latest gossip and news.

The guards moved suddenly and disappeared through the door. Loki looked up from the place he had been staring at on the ground. "Well, for what reason do I owe the absolute pleasure of being with such fine company tonight?" He asked the figure walking through the door. "I have to admit I didn't expect you to be walking through that door anytime soon, Lady Sif."

"Your brother asked us all to stay away from you but he's a bit preoccupied at the moment." Sif said as she lowered the hood she was wearing and walked toward the glass separating him from her.

Loki smirked at her. "I heard. His Midgardian friends are here. I'm glad."

"You're planning some kind of revenge, aren't you?" She crossed her arms in front of her.

He stood up and walked toward her. "No. I'm stuck in here. I can't do anything." He reminded her, tapping on the glass for emphasis. "I'm glad because Thor is going to slowly push you out of his circle now that she is here." He smiled, tracing patterns on the glass. Sif stared at him with a frown on her face for a few moments before turning around to leave. "Give Miss Foster and the others my greetings, won't you?" He said as she walked away and out the door. Loki waved his hand and the runes he had traced glowed for a moment before disappearing. "Almost." He whispered to himself. "Almost." He turned around and sat back down on his bench again.

* * *

A few more days passed and within those few days, Loki only heard more and more news and rumors spoken between the guards. His back was to them but each word he could hear with absolute clarity. He continued to trace runes on the bench in front of him. He smirked once again as he heard their footsteps leave and a familiar pair entered. "I was right, wasn't I?" He said, not turning to look at the Lady Sif. Sif said nothing and he cast her a look over his shoulder. "I knew you didn't like her but I didn't think what you did was that horrible. Apparently everyone else thought so, Thor especially."

"The guards aren't supposed to be talking to you." Sif said finally, crossing her arms again.

"They don't. I just can't help but overhear their conversations." Loki replied as he finished another rune and started on the next one. "Personally, I would have ditched her in the forests as well if I had had to show her all of Asgard."

"You would ditch everyone in the forests if you had your way." Sif retorted. "Then, you would set the forest on fire just for a little bit of fun."

"At least, I still hear everything that's going on in the castle. I bet you don't know of Thor's latest plans." Loki countered, finishing his rune and turning to face her. Sif was quiet. "Has no one told you? He plans on asking Odin to officially court her so that he can propose to her." Sif clenched her teeth and said nothing still so Loki stood and walked over to the glass in front of her. "I think it's a shame he didn't choose you to be his future queen. You would have been such a strong queen and everyone knows of your little crush on him. Well, everyone except for him."

"I know what you're doing and it won't work." Sif told him. Loki could detect the anger in her voice.

Loki smirked. "It's only a matter of time before I crack the rest of your impenetrable shell."

"You won't." Sif replied.

"I have." Loki argued. "You're cracking already and I've barely said anything. I've barely done anything. I'm stuck here, remember? It's all you, Sif. You're going to ruin your friendship between you and Thor and he will never trust you again. You'll keep trying to do things to prove yourself and you'll ruin everything."

"Shut up." Sif commanded him.

"You'll never do anything right. Your name will be just as bad to say in the future as it is right now. It'll be just as bad as speaking my name." Loki egged her on, sparking more and more of that anger inside of her. "You'll do something absolutely horrible and then you'll be locked in here with me."

"I said shut up!" She yelled at him, banging on the glass with her fist very, very hard. The glass cracked and she stopped. She stared at the crack before she looked to Loki, who was smiling at her. "Oh no." She whispered.

"Oh no, indeed." Loki waved his hand and the runes he had drawn all over his cell light up brightly. Sif now stared at all the glowing runes in his cell. "You've done it this time, Sif. How will you explain this? You're not even supposed to be here. Thor gave you orders not to go near me and you disobeyed his orders. Oh well. What's done is done." Loki popped his knuckles and stretched out his arms. "I'm so ready to get out of this cell."

"No. No. No." Sif repeated to herself, grabbing one of her daggers from her belt.

"I have to thank you, Sif. You've done such a wonderful job." He commended her as he gathered his magic together. "I'll return the favor when I get out of here and Jane Foster will be no more." Loki attempted to teleport himself out of the cell but a different set of runes glowed as he used his magic. It knocks him backwards against the cell wall behind him and her back against the wall. Then, everything was dark.

* * *

When Loki awoke, he awoke with a gasp. He was in one of the healing halls and the open windows told him that it was night. He pushed back a loose piece of his hair and rubbed at his sore shoulder. That's when he noticed he didn't have anything on his hands to contain his magic and there was nothing over his mouth either. There was a slight pain at the back of his head and he touched it gingerly. There was a commotion outside the healing hall doors and Loki wasn't quick enough to teleport himself away magical. The doors bursted open and Thor and the Warriors Three walked over to him. "Loki, you're awake. Thank goodness. We heard what happened. Are you alright?" Loki was a bit confused by Thor's reaction.

"I'm just a bit sore." He said and watched Thor and his friends carefully.

"What were you doing down there? I told you to stay away from her." Thor asked him.

"Down there? Her?" Loki asked in reply. What was he talking about?

"Hitting that wall seems to be one hit too many." Fandral remarked to the others.

"You were down in the dungeons talking to Sif. Father and I ordered everyone to stay away from her which included you." Thor reminded him.

"No-" Loki stopped mid-sentence as his mind started to think properly. Thor had told everyone to stay away from _him_ but now he was saying that he told everyone to stay away from _her_. Did that mean...?

"Loki, are you sure you're okay?" Thor asked him again. "You've been acting odd lately. Ditching Jane in the forest, going down to the dungeons, and talking to Sif. You cracked her cell." Loki tilted his head to one side and stared at Thor as if he was some alien creature.

"Just to refresh my memory, Sif was in a cell because...?" Loki asked.

"She turned on us." Volstagg said slowly as the Wariors Three exchanged glances. "She caused Thor's banishment, tried to become Queen, nearly destroyed Jotunheim and then she fell off the Bifrost and attacked Earth." Loki turned away from them. That was what he tried to do.

"And then Thor's Midgardian friends stopped her." Loki murmured to himself. Thor was watching him carefully just as Loki had done moments before. "Right. I remember now." Loki lied and that's when he sees _her_ across from him. Sif's chained to the bed and there is a muzzle across her face. It makes him hold his breath for a moment and he exhales it shakily when he sees her eyes staring at him. Her blue eyes are cold and calculating but what really get him is that her clothes are green and are eerily similar to his own. What in Hel's name was going on?

* * *

Sif opens her eyes and her body is sore. There's a pain in her shoulder and at the back of her head. She pushes herself up carefully and feels someone's eyes on her. She turns and Thor is there alone. He is quiet a moment longer before he speaks. "I told you to stay away from him." She can tell he's angry with her.

"He's planning something. I know it. It's only a matter of time before he tries anything." Sif argued. "I was trying to get him to reveal a small part of his plan." _  
_

"And it didn't work, did it? Sif, there was a reason I asked you not to go down there." Thor reprimanded her. "Loki has changed and he's not safe to be around."

"Oh, really? I had no idea." Sif said sarcastically, pushing back the blanket she's under. She stops when she sees Loki across from her. His wrists have shackles on them and his mouth covered by the mask they brought with him from Midgard. He was still asleep. "You let him out?!" She exclaimed, turning to look at Thor.

"You both were knocked out. There was no harm in bringing him up here to get some help." Thor explained. "There's no way that he can get out of those chains. They've been enchanted so he can't use his magic at all."

"Are you sure? He wasn't supposed to be able to use him magic in his cell and look what happened!" Sif asked Thor, keeping an eye on Loki, who moves slightly. Thor follows her gaze to Loki, who is just starting to wake up. He slowly sits up and then he sees Sif and Thor. He attempts to move but his shackles are chained to the bed and he can't move as far as he attempted to. His eyes widen and he pulls at the chains again. He says something but everything is muffled by the mask and they can't exactly hear what he is saying. Loki is pulling at the chains fiercely trying to get them off and keeps on talking behind his mask. "Look at him! He's acting insane! You shouldn't have let him out!"

"You shouldn't have gone down there, Sif! This is your own fault." Thor reminded her. "So, now you get to watch him."

"Watch him?" Sif repeated. "You mean you're actually letting him wander around Asgard?"

"Yes. He's harmless now." Thor said, standing and taking his leave.

"He's anything but harmless!" Sif yelled after him as he left the healing hall.


	2. God of War and Goddess of Lies

Loki watched Sif carefully. Partially he watched because he was intrigued by the way she was the one all chained up and silent and partially because Thor told him to watch her anyways. He'd made her sit in his room where he had discovered a ton more of odd things. For one thing, everything that should have been green was blue: the blue sheets on his bed, blue curtains, and his blue clothes. Secondly, where his books previously resided, there was now a wall with several different weapons attached to it.

A pair of guards had escorted them back to his room and handed him the keys to her muzzle and chains. They shot a pointed look at Sif before leaving, closing the door behind them. Loki had been told that the shackles on her arms prevented her from using her magic. He walked over to her after several minutes of watching her and locked eyes with her. He could tell she was analyzing him, mentally planning some sort of escape but she looked away from him when he unlocked her muzzle. There was a brief moment when confusion showed in her eyes and then it was gone as he threw aside the muzzle.

"I thought you would want to be able to move around a bit." Loki said to her.

"Then you should free me from these chains." She held up her arms and kept her gaze on him.

"Not that much." He smirked and tightened his grasp on the other key, turning away from her and walking back to his chair.

"Careful, Odinson. You keep smirking like that and you'll end up just like me." Sif chided. Loki paused in his steps. That name angered him to his core. He was no son of Odin. "Have I angered you? Afraid that I might be right? No matter how strong you think your family ties are, your anger will sever them and then Thor will see just how useless you really are, Odinson."

Loki turned on his heel and charged back toward Sif. He grabbed her neck, lifted her from her seat, and shoved her against the wall. Sif gasped as her head hit the wall before biting her lip and lifting her head up, not willing to show weakness. "Never ever call me that. I am no son of Odin." He hissed at her.

"Not a son of Odin? No wonder you're not Odin's favorite son." Sif laughed. "I never thought that Frigga would actually bed another man. Whose son are you then?"

Loki closed his eyes and forced himself to change. He wanted to frighten her. He wanted to make her sorry that she laughed at him. He reopened his eyes and Sif was staring at him with her mouth slightly open. Loki could see his hand against her throat  turning blue for a brief moment before returning back to his usual color. "Do not ever call me Odinson."

Sif's momentary horror shifted into a big smile. "Here I thought I was the monster of Asgard. What a great secret the Allfather and Allmother have kept. It's like they say if you want to hide something, hide it in plain sight and you were in such a plain sight for all to see." Sif laughed. "Can you imagine what the Asgardians will do when they find out? You're the monster that every Asgardian fears to meet."

"You have no way of showing them, Sif." Loki replied calmly and Sif tilted her head.

"And no one would believe me anyways. I am, of course, the Goddess of Mischief and Lies." Loki released his grasp on her neck and shell fell to the floor. "You could be nicer or is that too much for the God of War or should I say Prince of Jotunheim?" Sif rubbed at her neck and looked back up at Loki. He caught her gaze before turning away and heading back to his chair again.

Loki sighed as Sif talked her head off constantly. She was trying to get to him and about halfway through her ramblings, he used a spell to prevent her voice from reaching his ears. Occasionally, he would roll his eyes or sigh to make it look like he was listening to her but really, he was trying to figure out how he got to this world that clearly wasn't his. It must have been something to do with the runes Odin placed on his cell. He didn't have long to figure it out because Sif walked over to him and sat on his lap. He dropped the spell so he could hear what she was now saying. "Do I have your attention now? It's like you haven't been listening to a word I've said."

"I haven't." Loki said, rolling his eyes.

"You are so uptight. You need to relax." Sif told him, fidgeting with his clothes. "I know the perfect way for you to relax."

"You really think you can seduce me?" He asked her, raising an eyebrow. 

"If it's the only way that you pay attention to me, then yes." Sif murmured and Loki pushed her off of him. "Hey!" She exclaimed as she fell to the floor. "If I had my magic, I'd turn you into a spider and step on you." 

"Until then, you'll do as I say. " Loki told her. Sif crossed her arms and huffed indignantly. "We'll have a long day tomorrow. Why don't you go to bed?" Loki suggested and Sif didn't move from her spot on the floor. "Or just sit there on the floor and ignore me."

* * *

Sif chained Loki up to one of the pillars in her room. She barely looked at him as she polished her sword. He had attempted to escape several times but the chains held and he had not escaped... yet. It's not what she had expected of him. She had expected him to sit there quietly while trying to plan an actual escape for a few days in the future when she would inevitably let down her guard around him. No, Loki was relentless in trying to use force to break free. She made sure his chains were tighter before she slept in her bed her hand under her pillow grasping a knife tightly.

Sif had the oddest dream while she slept. She dreams of herself chained up and Loki is watching her but something is wrong. Her clothes are green and his are blue. She dreams he walks over to her and uncovers whatever is covering her mouth. She hears the words that are coming out of her mouth but she doesn't understand why she is saying them. Loki glares at her, shoves her against the wall, and turns into his Jotun form in front of her. She awakens in a gasp. She's an Asgardian warrior, who has fought Frost Giants several times. She's not afraid of them. She knows she isn't. She's not afraid of Loki either and Thor had told her privately about Loki's true heritage. She doesn't understand what it was that was so frightening about her dream but she was afraid briefly. She pushes herself up and looks to Loki. He's awake and still thrashing about.

For some unknown reason, she gets out of her bed and walks over to him. Her hand touches the clasp for his mask and unclasps it. She throws aside the mask and Loki speaks to her immediately. "You wicked witch! They will know what you've done! You will not get away with this!" He yelled at her angrily.

"Witch?" She questioned him.

He scoffed at her. "I've had enough of your mind games, Sif. You know what I am talking about! Whatever spell you have cast, it won't work on me! I won't be fooled again, Goddess of Lies."

"What are you playing at?" She asked him confused by his words.

"You can't fool me, Silvertongue." Loki hissed at her. He noticed her confused expression. "Have I confused the Silvertongue somehow? Are you surprised your spell won't work on me?"

Sif slowly stood up and looked away from him. She tried to process his words but couldn't. "Whatever jest this is, I want you to know now that you can't keep it up. You'll slip eventually and I'll be there to catch your mistake." Sif turned around and looked at him.

Loki frowned at her. "This is your jest and as I said, you won't fool me. I've been well guarded ever since you enchanted my hair." 

"What? No, you enchanted my hair." Sif corrected him.

"No. You enchanted my hair so that Thor and I would have less in common and so I would be more like you." He argued.

Sif took a moment to absorb this. A thought popped into her head. She walked over to the stand beside her bed and grabbed the key off to it. She looked down at the key in her hand before heading back to Loki and unchaining him from the pillar and his shackles. Sif knew she was taking a big risk but she had to be sure of herself. "I dare you to attack me." She said to him as he rubbed his sore wrists.

He looked up and caught her gaze. "As you wish." He murmured before lunging toward her. Sif did not fully expect him to throw himself at her. She expected some kind of magical attack or even a conjured dagger but he did not even attempt such a thing. She really didn't expect to be thrown to the ground but Sif managed to flip them over and tried to pin him to the ground. Loki grabbed her hair violently and flipped them again. He tried to pin her to the ground but Sif brought her knee up hard and connected to a very sensitive spot of his. He groaned in pain as Sif pushed him off of her and placed a knee on his chest. "Dirty trick."

"I'm surprised you haven't used your magic yet to get in a cheap shot." Sif replied and Loki banged his fist against the ground.

"I don't have any magic! What are you playing at?!" He yelled at her.

"Yes, you do." She argued.

"I don't have any!" Loki retorted angrily, grabbing her knee and flipping her onto her back once again. He let go of her knee, grabbed her hands and forced them together above her head. "Why are you doing this?!"

"Let me go!" She yelled at him, trying to break free.

"Why don' you just use your magic?" Loki asked her frustrated by her answer.

"I have none! Let go of me, Loki!" She answered. "Let me go, Loki Liesmith!" Loki let go of her hands and stared at her in confusion.

"That is not my name." he retorted.

"Fine then, Laufeyson. You've had your jest. Why haven't you tried to escape yet?" Sif asked him, sitting up to stare at him.

"Laufeyson?" Loki repeated in confusion and the two of them said nothing after that. Sif watched Loki trying to figure out what type of game he was playing and Loki was doing the same.

"I need to speak to Thor." They said at exactly the same time before they stared at each other in surprise. Sif pushed herself up off the ground and Loki did as well. They paused trying to figure out each other's motives before heading to the door and going to find Thor.

Sif and Loki walked quickly to Thor's room. Loki attempted to walk in front of her to get there first but Sif pulled him back by his collar and pushed through Thor's door first. "Thor, I need to speak to you!" Sif exclaimed urgently as Loki entered behind her. Thor was still awake and Jane was next to him reading a book. They looked to Sif and Loki at the sound of Sif's voice.

"Sif, what have you done?" Thor exclaimed, scrambling out of his bed. "You freed Loki? What is wrong with you?"

"He's-" Sif attempted to say but Loki interrupted her.

"Thor, she has you under a spell. I don't know how she did it but she has. You must listen to me." Loki told him urgently.

"He's gone absolutely insane, Thor." Sif finished her previous statement. "He calls me Silvertongue, Goddess of Lies, and a wicked witch."

"That's who you are!" Loki argued. "She called me Liesmith. She accused me of being Laufeyson. She's given into the madness completely, brother!"

Thor stared at Loki as if he was some crazy foreign object and exchanged glances with Jane before looking to Sif. "You may be right, Sif." Thor said as he looked back at Loki.

"Thor, you cannot seriously believe her!" Loki exclaimed, completely upset. "She betrayed Asgard! She let the Frost Giants into the Weapon's Vault! She tricked Odin into banishing you to Midgard and tried to become Queen! She attacked Midgard!" Loki tried to remind him.

"No, that's what you did." Thor corrected him. "You showed the Frost Giants how to get into Asgard. You tricked us into going to Jotunheim and after my banishment, you tried to destroy it. You made me destroy the Bifrost. You fell into the abyss and tried to take over Earth."

"No." Loki shook his head. "No! That was not me! That was her!' He pointed at Sif. "It was her! She's evil, Thor!"

Sif scoffed at him and Thor gave her a look. Sif looked away from him and crossed her arms. "Brother, I do not think you are well. You might be suffering some odd after effect when you attempted to use your spell." Thor tried to reason with him. "Perhaps, you should get some sleep and in the morning, we'll go to the healers."

"No! We're going to Father right now and we're going to clear everything up!" Loki demanded. 


	3. Freedom At A Price

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for the comments and the kudos! You guys rock!

The room was quiet as Loki demanded to be brought to Odin, who he had called father. Another look was exchanged between Sif and Thor. This was the man that had denounced Odin as father the second after the mask was taken off of him for his trial. There had to be something wrong with Loki if he was starting to call Odin father. It's not as if they could take him to Odin to have the whole thing sorted out. Odin had fallen into the Odinsleep a day ago.

Thor looked back to Loki, who looked at him expectedly. “Loki, now is not the time for this sort of thing. I can assure you that Sif is in no way evil at this current moment or has been at any other moment." Loki looked like he was about to protest but Thor turned to Sif. "How long has he been acting like this?"

"I cannot be sure. I know that he is not himself at this moment nor when I freed him from his chains. He should have used his magic to escape immediately but he did not." Sif explained to Thor and Loki stared at her as if she was speaking absolute gibberish. "He was fine before he attempted to escape from his prison in the dungeons."

"That was _you_." Loki corrected her and Sif rolled her eyes. "As was _everything_ else."

Sif looked back at Thor. " _He_ accused _me_ of cutting _his_ hair and _enchanting_ it!" Sif told him and Loki scoffed.

"It is not an accusation if I _know_ you did it, Sif." Loki argued firmly.

Jane tilted her head as if realizing something. A thought popped into her mind but she thought it was a crazy one. No, that only happens in weird television shows and comic books. She thought to herself. Loki and Sif started to argue once again with each other. Well, perhaps it could. "What if the _both_ of you are right?" Jane asked aloud. The argument halted and everyone turned their gaze to her with looks of confusion. "There's a part of the scientific community who believe in multiple earth theories. It kind of means that there is an earth for anything you could imagine such as flying monkeys are our pets, or superheroes don't exist, anything you can think of. The other earths are just an alternate reality to ours, living on different planes of existence. Some of them can be very similar."

"How does this relate to us?" Loki asked her, raising an eyebrow.

"What if that's not _your_ Loki and this isn't _his_ plane of existence?" Jane asked Thor.

Sif looked over at Loki. He did seem awfully odd to her. "He's just as annoying as the other Loki is." Sif huffed, crossing her arms in front of her chest again.

"If he's not _our_ Loki, than _where_ is our Loki?" Thor asked Jane, looking at Loki again before looking to her.

Jane shrugged. "They might have switched realities. It's the only thing that I can think of." She looked back at Sif. "When did you say that you were sure it was the right Loki?"

"Before his attempt to break out of his prison." Sif told her annoyed to be repeating herself. She ignored the look Thor cast at her. "He only acted odd afterwards."

"Father made sure that precautions were set in place so Loki wouldn't be able to escape." Thor told her, looking at Loki.

"Several charms and enchantments to prevent the _traitor Sif_ from contacting her allies." Loki added and Sif shot a glare at Loki. "However, she did manage to make _some_ of her magic work while in her prison."

"That is what _Loki_ did." Sif corrected before adding onto his statement. "It backfired on him and he knocked the both of us unconscious."

"Maybe, that's what caused it. Loki's magic interacted badly with Odin's precautions at the same time Sif's magic interacted badly with the precautions and thus, the different timeline crossed with ours briefly. For some reason, Loki was knocked into this reality and your Loki into the other!!" Jane exclaimed. It did make some sense, at least to her.

"You don't expect me to believe that my Sif performed the spell at the same exact time as your Loki did!" Loki yelled in disbelief. There was no possible way that could happen.

"Well, I mean, you said that Sif was the traitor in your world and she did everything that our Loki did. There might be a few differences... but theoretically, it's in the realm of possibility." Jane reasoned.

"What is this 'realm of possibility?'" Thor asked her.

"I mean to say that it could definitely happen." Jane corrected herself.

Sif interrupted the conversation. "So, Loki's not evil? He's not going to go crazy at any possible moment and I can stop watching him?"

"No, you should still watch him. He's not used to being here." Thor commanded of her. "We'll have to tell a few others so they don't think that he's escaped. We should find someway to get him back to his reality and get our Loki back here before our Loki manages any major irreversible trouble in his reality."

* * *

 

Loki's dreams were usually odd but his current dreams suffocated him. He was chained. He was bound. He couldn't speak. He felt very, very angry. He could barely move and he kept struggling. He couldn't free himself. He was trapped. He can't help but thrash around angrily, trying to free himself somehow. He felt Sif's eyes on him and she walked toward him.

He awoke suddenly with a gasp, pushing himself upright. "Sweet dreams?" Sif asked him sarcastically from the pillar she was chained to. He had chained her there and made sure the chains would hold until morning. "Did the _monster_ have a nightmare?" She asked, raising an eyebrow at him.

Loki ignored her and rubbed his wrists. He could still feel where the chains had tightly been. He still felt tired but did not wish to sleep again, fearing to see the chains keeping him bound.

"Do we have to spend another day in this room? I fear I shall go mad." Sif told him annoyed.

"Haven't you gone mad already?" He retorted, remembering what had happened in this world. It was hard keeping track of where he was. He ran a hand through his hair. He swung his feet over the side of his bed, grabbed the key to the chains keeping her around the pillar and unlocked them but not the shackles on her wrists. If Sif could do magic, he wasn't going to let her use against him. He grabbed his clothes from his dresser and changed in his washroom. He changed quickly and walked back into his room.

Sif was sitting in one of his chairs. "What are we going to do today?" She asked him boredly.

"You are staying here. I need to get out of here and away from you for a little while." He told her before crossing to the entrance quickly. "I'm locking you in here so don't even think about trying to escape." He said as grabbed a key from beside the door and closed the door behind him as he left. He wandered around the palace, trying to figure out if there were any more differences between his world and this world. He didn't really see any differences beside Sif being evil and he essentially being like Sif should be. In fact, he would argue it was practically the same firmly. However, that was before he overheard Thor and others talking about him.

"Loki's been acting odd lately. Has he not?" Volstagg mentioned to Thor. Thor had just introduced them to his Midgardian friends: The Solider, Barton, and, of course, Stark.

"Is that the kind of tallish guy with dark hair? He scowled at me." Stark inquired, not really remembering who the guy was after having quite a bit of Asgardian mead.

"My brother and the God of War." Thor told him, while nodding. "You remember when he changed, Volstagg? Father was worried when he became so violent. He had looked so interested in learning about other things and then suddenly, he just threw himself into sparring and weapons."

"I thought that was a good thing with your people." Stark said without anybody really listening to him.

"What happened to him that he changed who he was?" The Soldier asked Thor. The Warriors Three lowered their gazes and bowed their head respectfully when Thor spoke next. 

"Our mother died." Thor said quietly and Loki felt his heart stop. He didn't move. He didn't breathe. He couldn't hardly think. He felt tears well up in his eyes and then he took a step back. He stepped on a branch and it crunched loudly beneath his feet. The group looked to him. "Brother?" Loki sucked in a deep breath before he ran away from them. He wiped at his tears and forced them to stop.

Loki slammed the door to his chambers shut as he entered. He did not look up from the floor as he continued to move towards on the chairs in his room. He didn't even notice Sif lounging on his bed or that she was free from her chains. "Welcome back." Sif said aloud, turning to face him, her arm propping up her head. Loki didn’t look at her. "I was going to leave since you conviently left the key lying about on your stand. However, I had a few questions for you since you seem to be acting a bit odd lately."

Loki glared at her from his seat. He didn't need this, especially from her. He was so sick of the way people were treating him. Everywhere he went people were whispering about him.

"Are you really disturbed because you found out you were a monster? Or is it something else?" She asked, ignoring his glare. "Is it _family_ troubles? Does the Allfather see you as this huge security risk to his lovely little kingdom? Does he fear that you'll freeze all of Asgard if someone says the wrong thing?"

Loki sighed angrily. "I’m not in the mood. Go away."

"You know I'm a security risk to Asgard." Sif began as she rolled off his bed and walked over to him. "Luckily for you, I'm not. At least, not today, Loki." She sat upon his lap once again. "I have a better idea of what to do today." She murmured, grabbing one of his hands and setting it on her thigh before wrapping her arms around his neck.

"I see we're back to trying to seduce me." Loki concluded, rolling his eyes and removing her arms from around his neck.

"I want you badly. Don't you want me?" She asked him, feigning sadness and innocence. Her fingers toying with his clothing and slowly loosening what she could without him noticing. "Think of all the fun we could have."

  
"As much fun as that would be-" Loki started to say but Sif put a finger up to his lips and shushed him. He stared at her as she slowly removed her finger and replaced it with her lips. His eyes closed and slowly he began to respond against her kiss. Gods, it had been too long since he had kissed a woman. It had been even longer since one had come so willingly to him. Sif shifted herself on his lap she was straddling him and wrapped her arms around his neck once again. Loki noticed this, grabbed her by the shoulders and pushed her back away from him. "Sif, stop." She was trying to seduce him, he reminded himself.

  
"Why stop now? We were just getting started." Sif laughed and attempted to kiss him again but Loki dodged her kiss.

Everyone was out to use him. Odin, Thor, Sif- "I can't do this. I just- I need to breathe." He told her, pushing her off of him, standing up from his chair and walking toward the double doors that led to his private balcony. He wanted his mother and he wanted to be alone. He opened the doors and walked outside before he took a deep breath and sat down against the wall, head held in his hands. Why couldn't they just leave him be? Why couldn't they just let him have his freedom? Why did it have to be his mother?

He heard soft movement of bare feet against the rock floor as Sif waked around him and sat down beside him. He felt her study him carefully. Her cold eyes staring at him determinedly. "You and I need freedom." Sif whispered into his ear. "I know a place we can go. There will be plenty of space for you to breathe- together away from their harsh whispers and lies. A place just for you and me." Her hand grabbed his hand from underneath his head. Loki lifted his head and looked over at her. "No more being chained to Asgard. We could go wherever we desired." Sif murmured, tracing patterns on the back side of his hand. He felt a bit light-headed. Sif was right. They needed to leave Asgard. Loki closed his eyes and he realized what she was doing. The patterns she was tracing- the runes against his skin- making him do what she wanted. He thought he should block her with a spell. He knew he shouldn't let her control him but he suddenly felt as if he shouldn't try to block her from his mind. "We could do whatever we desired." Sif said in a low, husky voice.

It sent a shiver down his spine. "Sif." He whispered to her and Sif touched his cheek lightly. "Let's leave Asgard. You and me. We could run away with each other." He kissed her and Sif smiled against his lips. He pulled her onto his lap and she straddled him once more. "Let's go right now." He murmured to her between kisses before moving from her lips to her neck. "If we stay here much longer, they'll discover us and our fun will be ruined."

"Right now? We're having so much fun." Her neck arched back and revealed more skin for him.

He pulled back from her and stared at her. Sif thought for a moment, he was going to get up and walk away again. His eyes raked over her body. Sif was wearing one of his shirts. "How is that I'm now noticing how little you're wearing?"

Sif smirked at him. "You're thinking with other parts of your brain." She moved to whisper in his ear. "Let them discover our fun. Right now, I'm yours to do with as you please, my lord." She whispered before kissing the sensitive skin below his ear. Loki picked Sif up, her legs locked around his waist, and carried her back into his room.  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First off, that right up there with the wicked Loki. That looks a bit like irreversible trouble.
> 
> Secondly, The Multiple Earth Theory is my absolute favorite theory of all time because some earth out there DOES contain Loki/Sif or you know that inevitable cliche of seeing Tom Hiddleston and him proposing to me. :)
> 
> Thirdly, I have watched Thor at least six times since 6 pm yesterday and I've put the repeat button on just one chapter of the Thor movie and it's been repeating for quite a while.


	4. Somebody That I Used To Know

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry about the lateness! I had most of this done already but I've been busy as of lately. Here it is though!

Thor and Clint were silent as they headed to Loki's room. Thor had told the Warriors Three and his Midgardian Friends to give him some space after what had happened in the garden. "It's a bit of a touchy subject with him. He still blames himself." Thor had explained and they nodded sympathetically. A while later, Clint offered to go with Thor to check up on his brother.

After a few moments of walking quietly, Clint spoke, "Why does he blame himself for what happened to your mother?" 

Thor rubbed the back of his neck. "When we were younger, a sickness spread across the nine realms. It killed many people but Asgard developed a cure for it." Thor began slowly.

"Mother insisted that all of the sick Asgardians take the cure before it could spread to anyone else. Loki had disappeared for the day when the sick ones came to the palace for the cure. When he came back later that day, he was sick. He had caught it somehow and it was affecting him pretty badly. Mother spent the day with him while he others recovered. He was given the cure as well but- We didn't have much left of the cure and there were still a few who needed it. One too many." Thor sighed.

"Mother must have caught it from Loki because she became sick. Instead of saving herself, she saved the others and the sickness took her from us."

Clint understood and slowly nodded. "He blames himself for getting her sick and for her death."

"I've told him it wasn't his fault. He doesn't believe me." Thor added after a moment. He stopped outside a large set of doors. "This is his room." He told Clint before knocking on the door. There was no answer and Thor knocked again. "Brother! It is me! I wish to speak with you!" Thor yelled through the door before knocking again.

_On the other side of the door..._

Sif hummed happily as Loki crawled back up to her. There was a knock at the door but Loki was a bit preoccupied with Sif's neck. "They're here. Come to-" Loki's lips covered hers and silenced her for a moment. Another knock. "Come to ruin our fun just as you said." Sif managed in between the kiss.

More knocks at the his door followed by Thor's yell. "I could always scream your name. They'd run in here, worried for me, and find the two of us tangled up together." Loki murmured, pulling away from her so he could breathe. 

Sif laughed and smiled. "I dare you to."

Loki gave her a wicked grin. "SIF!" He yelled at the top of his lungs before he kissed her hard.

A loud bang filled the room as the door burst open. "Brother! Are you in trouble?!" Thor yelled as he entered the room with Clint but they stopped short. He saw Loki kissing Sif, the two of them tangled up in blankets on his brother's bed. Mjolnir dropped from his grasp and made a loud thud as it hit the floor.

Loki and Sif pulled away from each other to look back at Thor and Clint. "Well, that certainly looks like he's _going to be_ in trouble." Clint said under his breath. Thor continued to stare at them both with a mixture of surprise and mild horror on his face.

Loki grabbed one of the blankets and wrapped it around his waist as he turned toward them. "Brother. Barton. This is an unexpected surprise." Loki gave them a smile. 

"Right back at you." Barton said to him. Thor still seemed to be in a daze.

Sif sat up and pressed herself up against Loki's back before wrapping her arms around his chest. That's when Thor noticed her lack of chains. "What do you think you are doing?" Thor asked him, finally snapping out of his trance. 

"Well, it's quite easy to understand." Loki began. Sif pressed a kiss to his shoulder. "I get naked and then Sif gets naked-"

"I wasn't asking about that!" Thor interrupted before Loki could continue with whatever he was going. "You're supposed to be watching her!"

"I was watching her. I was watching the way how her face contorts when I-" Loki started to say when Thor interrupted him again.

"I am not referring to _that_." Thor told him quickly. Barton crossed his arms in front of his chest.

"Well, you're interrupted  _that_." Loki countered. "And it's called sex."

"I know what it is!" Thor exclaimed. "You're supposed to be stopping her from trying to escape or planning anything with her allies." Sif laid her head on Loki's shoulder. "Instead, you're... you're.."

"Sex, Thor. It's called sex." Loki told him once more.

"Fine, then! You're having sex with her!" Thor yelled and Barton cringed slightly. "Why would you even consider such a thing? I mean, you're with  _Sif_."

Loki scoffed. "Yes, I'm with Sif. If I remember correctly, _you_ were the one who put her with me. Shouldn't I be with the traitor of Asgard?" He turned to look at Sif. "No offense." She shrugged in reply and Loki returned his gaze to Thor. "I'm already a monster. It's not going to hurt my status that much when they find out I'm with Sif."

Thor looked confused. "You're no monster, Loki. You're my brother." Thor argued. "Did she tell you that you were some kind of monster?"

Loki shook his head. "No. I made that discovery all on my own. She doesn't seem to mind. We'd make the perfect couple."

"I know the Allfather's greatest secret. I say that's worth a lot if he wants to keep it hidden." Sif said to them with a smile on her face. "The sex is a pretty big bonus. Loki seems to have a silvertongue of his own."

Thor made a strangled noise in his throat. He definitely didn't want to hear that being said. "What secret?" He asked, cringing slightly.

"Loki's a Frost Giant." Sif told him. Thor stared at the both of them in disbelief.

"What's a Frost Giant?" Barton asked them all.

"They're big, blue monsters who freeze people to death." Loki answered. "They come from Jotunheim."

"You don't look like a Frost Giant." Barton retorted.

"Odin's magic." Loki said before he used his own magic to force his change. His skin turned blue and his skin was raised. His eyes closed and were red when he opened them. "Do you believe me now?"

Thor shook his head. "No. Sif must have cast an illusion. It's a spell." Loki concentrated for a moment. He forced the water in the air to freeze around his hand before he threw the ice at the floor in front of Thor. It shattered and Thor reached down to pick up a piece of the ice. The ice was cold in his hand and it started to melt. "That's not possible." He looked back up at Loki, who had turned back to his regular self.

"It is." Loki said simply.

"Loki, t-this is... this is madness." Thor stammered.

Loki chuckled. "Really, you think this is madness? Sif and I were just having sex." Sif pressed another kiss to Loki's shoulder. "Is it so hard to conceive the possibility that I am not an Asgardian?"

"Not a good enough reason to use the word conceive after using the word sex." Barton said aloud.

* * *

Thor, Jane, Sif, and Loki headed to an antechamber where Thor had requested his mother and his friends to be so that they could explain what was going on. Of course, no one had told Loki who exactly was going to be there. Upon entering the antechamber, Loki froze as he caught sight of  _her_. His eyes welled up with tears, his heart stopped in his chest, and his mouth fell open. "Mother." He whispered before surging forward and wrapping his arms around her.

Frigga and the others were a bit surprised by his actions. "Loki, what-?" She questioned as he hugged her tightly.

"We've missed you so much." He told her as he pulled away to stare at her. "We all have. I- I-" Tears began to fall from his eyes. "I didn't want you to go." He murmured, hugged her again. "It's all my fault. I'm so sorry. Please, don't leave me again."

"I don't understand, Loki." Frigga told him, confused by what he was saying.

Thor walked toward his mother and Loki. He put his hand on his shoulder. "Loki, we haven't explained what's going on yet." Loki pulled away from Frigga slowly.

"Like why Loki isn't in chains?" Barton countered, a hand close by the gun strapped to his hip.

"Well, that's where things get a bit complicated." Jane began, "This isn't our Loki."

"What do you mean he isn't ' _our_ ' Loki." Tony asked her.

"When Loki was able to use his magic in his cell and attempted to escape, it reacted badly with whatever precautions Odin placed on his cell." Jane explained. "At the same time, a similar reality had the same thing happen. They crossed over briefly and switched our Loki with their Loki."

"You mean like alternate universes." Tony commented.

"Actually, the universe already contains everything in it so there cannot technically be another universe. There can be alternate realities." Jane argued with him for a moment. "That's not the point. This isn't our Loki but his timeline is very similar to ours."

"How similar is this timeline to ours?" Steve inquired.

"All the events that have happened. The destruction in New York, the Bifrost being destroyed-" Jane began. "-except he wasn't the one who did all of that."

"So, this is happening in the other timeline too?" Barton asked and Jane nodded.

"You really trust his word on this?" Fandral asked Thor.

"I do not." Sif answered, crossing her arms.

"It seems my counterpart is much more hated than I imagined." Loki murmured to Thor.

"I trust him." Thor said to them all.  "He is different than the Loki I know."

"How? He looks the same, talks the same, walks the same." Tony asked. "If you'd ask me, I would say it's the same guy."

"I am different than your Loki." Loki began. "In my world, I am not the God of Lies and Mischief. My clothes are not green and I do not wear horns on my head." He looked at Frigga. "In my world, you are dead. You died from a sickness when I was younger. I was upset and I did not continue my studies in magic. I trained each and every day. I was the first one in the training yard and the last one to leave. I became one of Asgard's finest warriors and earned my title as God of War." He paused for a moment before adding, "And in my world, the Lady Sif is the Goddess of Lies and Mischief." The Warriors Three exchanged a look before looking over at Sif. 

Sif gave Loki a look. She did not like him saying that about her. Even if it was true in his world, she did not like it one bit.

 "I feel the need to apologize for my counterpart's actions against you in your realm-" He said to the Midgardians.

"No offense, but you're supposed to be the God of Lies. Kind of hard to trust what you're saying...at all." Tony interrupted him.

"I give you my word as a warrior that I am not trying to trick you. I would swear it on anything." Loki continued. It was quiet after that until Barton spoke again.

"If the timelines were similar up to the point they were switched, what happens now that we have a Good Sif and Good Loki and they have an Evil Sif and an Loki?" Barton asked Jane. "Wouldn't that mean that each timeline is now different because there are no longer equal counterparts in each?"

Jane stared at him before she blinked. "Oh, I hadn't thought of that... Well, in that case-" She stopped suddenly as a thought passed through her mind. "Damn. We have to send Loki back immediately."

"What? Why can't he stay?" Thor asked her with a little bit of a puppy dog look in his eyes.

"The timelines are out of balance." Barton told him.

"Just because we're having this conversation with this Loki, it doesn't mean our Loki is experiencing the same thing." Jane explained to them all. "He could be wreaking havoc on the other timeline and Sif might actually be helping him. They might not even know about the two timelines. We have to switch them back."

"Didn't you say that the switch was caused because of Loki's magic interacting badly with Odin's?" Sif asked her. "This Loki _claims_ he has none. How are we supposed to switch them back if he doesn't have any?"


End file.
